


No Cop Outs

by mckinlily



Series: And Then There Was More [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinlily/pseuds/mckinlily
Summary: Adrien gets cold feet. Ladybug calls him out on it.
Sequel to 'Best of Friends.' Works on its own, but funner if you read the other first :)





	

Ladybug stood with her hip popped out, casually swinging her yoyo. “So… I have it on good authority that you copped out.”

Chat raised an eyebrow. “On what?”

Ladybug gave him a very flat look that said she wasn’t buying it. “You were supposed to tell Marinette how you feel.”

Right. That. He didn’t want to lie to his Lady, but he had rather hoped she wouldn’t bring it up.

“I did,” he muttered, trying hard not to sound sullen or mulish.

“As _Chat Noir_!” cried Ladybug. “The point was that Marinette cares about your _civilian_ identity! You were supposed to tell her as _him!_ ”

Chat shifted uncomfortably under Ladybug’s gaze. He wished she’d just forget about it. Marinette didn’t need to know he considered her one of his best friends. She was sweet and lovely, and that was enough. He cringed to think of her feeling obligated to hang out with him.

Ladybug, however, was not satisfied. “ _Chat_ …”

“Marinette’s enough just the way she is. I don’t need anything more.”

“But she _wants_ to give you more—She _told_ you that!”

 “As Chat Noir!” shouted Chat, frustrated and immediately ashamed of himself. He scuffed his toe along to roof. “Anyone would want to help a superhero.”

Ladybug made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat. “If she’s already your friend then she _already wants to help._ Superhero or not. Just tell her.”

Chat sighed. Ladybug just couldn’t let go, could she? “It’s not that easy.”

“ _How_ is not that easy?”

Chat waved his hands around. “Just, it’s _Marinette_.” Pretty, clever, incredibly popular Marinette. And Ladybug was probably just like her, so she had no idea how ridiculously _intimidating_ that could be. Tell the one girl in school who was friends with _everyone_ that she was one of his best friends? She’d probably just feel sorry for him. No, it was better to tell her as Chat, keep his promise to his Lady, and avoid embarrassment as Adrien.

But that was ignoring the fact that Ladybug apparently dropped in for gossip time with Marinette, and Adrien _was not_ jealous.

“Marinette’s not mean, you already pointed out she likes to help people, and you’re cool,” Ladybug ticked off reasons on her fingers. “What could possibly be holding you back?”

Chat waved his hands in the air. “Look, she hasn’t always liked me, okay! She sits behind me in class, but my first day of school, she thought I stuck gum on her seat and then—”

Ladybug fell off the roof.

Chat darted toward the edge, but before he got there, her yoyo flew up, wrapping around a chimney and catching her long before she hit the ground. He dropped on his stomach, reaching out for her, but Ladybug made no move to climb back up.

“Adrien?” she said.

He gulped.

Ladybug’s eyes became even wider. “ _Adrien??_ ”

“Um. Hi.”

Chat wasn’t quite sure what happened next, but suddenly Ladybug was back on the roof, her arms were around him, and she was crying, “Adrien, _mon minou_ , _Adrien_.”

“L-Ladybug?”

Ladybug pulled back. Tears gathered in her eyes. “You stupid cat,” she said.

He flushed, beyond confused and absolutely shocked when Ladybug reached up to cup his face in her hands.

“You stupid, _stupid_ cat,” she cooed, stroking his cheeks. “Of course she likes you. She’s been in love with you since you gave her your umbrella.”

Chat blinked once, twice. And then finally, _finally_ , he figured it out.

“Marinette?”

**Author's Note:**

> And... That's it, folks! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
